Dad, Mom, Please Don't Fight (Hani Ver)
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Oh Hani. Gadis kecil jenius, polos, dan lugu. Mendengar semua kisah Chanyeon yang orang tuanya selalu bertengkar, Hani pun bingung. Setahunya, ayah ibunya tidak pernah bertengkar. Bagaimana pun Hani ingin melihat sesuatu yang baru, tapi...baguskah ide Hani itu? Sehun/Luhan HunHan Fanfiction.


Author : kwonseulchan

Genre : Family, Romance, Comedy

Rate : T

Main Cast :

Oh Hani

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Other Cast :

Park Chanyeon

Kim Jongkyu

Park Jiyeon

Byun Baekhyun

Warning : MPREG [Men-Pregnant], typo, gaje, OOC, AU, tidak lucu, tidak romantis, menimbulkan sakit perut dan trauma berkepanjangan.

A/N : HERE! Sequel dari DAD, MOM. PLEASE DON'T FIGHT ChanBaek ver, dan ini saya bawakan yang HunHan ver. Semoga pada suka yaa ^^ Happy Reading minna :*

* * *

"Hani bangun, ayo sekolah, nanti telat…"

"Ne Eomma…."

Sudah pagi ternyata.

Matahari hari ini semangat sekali memancarkan sinarnya.

"Umma… Gendong~"

Kulihat eomma tersenyum padaku lalu mulai menggendongku menuju kamar mandi. Dimeja makan sudah ada appa dengan baju kantornya yang sudah sangat rapi dan secangkir kopi ditangannya.

"Nah sekarang mandi, habis itu langsung pakai baju ya. Appa sudah menunggu.."

Selesai mandi, aku langsung berganti baju sekolah dan sarapan.

"Hani mau selai apa? Strawberry, Coklat, apa Nanas?"

"Coklat saja umma…"

Beginilah rutinitasku sehari-hari. Aku anak dari kedua orangtua ku yang sebenarnya keduanya adalah 'male' ini merupakan anak pertama yang cukup dimanja. Tapi aku tidak terlalu senang dimanja, entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti.

Setiap hari hanya kebahagiaan yang kami lewati. Ayah dan 'Ibu' tidak pernah bertengkar, dan jika kalian berkunjung kerumahku mungkin kalian akan melihat tontonan French kiss liar secara bebas didalam rumah ini.

Aku? Sudah biasa dengan yang seperti itu.

Ayah memang agak sedikit mesum.

Ayah merupakan penerus perusahaan Oh yang terkenal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, padahal kalau dirumah ayah akan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil merengek minta dibelikan boneka ultraman, sedangkan ibu hanya berdiam dirumah melakukan tugasnya sebagai 'ibu rumah tangga'. Tapi ibu sangat handal dalam membuat kue dan itu jadi pekerjaan sampingan ibu apabila ada tetangga yang minta dibuatkan kue oleh ibu.

Yah, intinya keluargaku baik-baik saja.

Berbanding terbalik kedua sahabat akrabku, Chanyeon dan Jongkyu.

Mungkin Jongin ahjussi jauh lebih baik membina rumah tangganya bila dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol ahjussi.

Ini sih kata Chanyeon, ayah dan ibunya itu bisa sampai 4 kali bertengkar dalam seminggu dan kalau sudah berbaikan, ayahnya melarangnya keluar kamar atau masuk kedalam kamar orang tuanya. Katanya ayah ibunya sedang sibuk menimbun buah.

Yah begitulah, aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Hani, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi pendiam. Apa ada masalah nak?"

Ayah sok cool.

Dia ngobrol tanpa melihat kearahku tapi malah mengambil kopinya dan menyesapnya seakan-akan yang dia ajak obrol itu si kopi bukan aku.

"Tidak ada appa"

Kulihat ayah hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ibu tiba-tiba datang-

"Luhoney chagi cintaku sayangku rinduku nafasku duniaku kenapa kau lama sekali berada didapur itu sayang? Aku kangen sayang~"

Aku melongo. Lihat? Tingkahnya kurang lebih sama seperti Chanyeon, Jongkyu, dan Daemin saat mereka minta dibelikan permen milkita. Oh ya Daemin, dia adalah anak dari Jongdae ahjussi dan istrinya Xiumin.

"Sehoney chagi, jangan begitu sayang. Masa kau cemburu sama dapur sih sayang?"

Dan ibu malah meladeni tingkah kekanakannya. Great.

"OH HANIII! BERANGKAT YOOK!"

**Normal POV**

"OH HANIII! BERANGKAT YOOK!"

Hani bergidik terkejut mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatnya diluar rumahnya. Pasti ulah Chanyeon dan Jongkyu, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka?

"Honey, Chanyeon dan Jongkyu sudah memanggilmu. Cepat sana keluar sebelum mereka berteriak-teriak lagi" ucap Sehun sembari mengelus-elus paha Luhan yang duduk bersimpuh dipangkuannya.

"Sehoney sayang geli"

"Tidak apa sayang"

Hani menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan muka datar, buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, eomma appa saranghaeyo" ucap Hani seraya mengambil tas ranselnya dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Iya- hmmp hati-hati- hmmp hani- hmmp mm~ say- hmmp ahh~ sayang-hmmp~ sehoney tung-hmmp~ sehoney ahhhh~ seh-sehun-.."

"kau terlalu banyak bicara sayang"

Dan Hani yang sudah berada diluar tetap dapat mendengar suara desahan eomma appa nya yang sedang berciuman. Yah, kegiatan rutin mereka.

"Eomma appa mu sedang berciuman ya Hani?"

"Eh?" hani terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongkyu yang terlalu menohok itu.

"Hei Jongkyu, itukan hal yang biasa dalam rumah tangga. Eomma appamu juga pasti begitu kan?" Chanyeon dengan tingkan (sok) dewasanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongkyu.

"Ya aku tau itu Chanyeon, dan saat aku dewasa nanti aku akan melakukannya dengan Hani"

O_O

"A-apa? Tidak bisa! Memang nanti Hani menikah denganmu apa!"

O_O

"Itu sudah pasti! Hani harus menikah denganku! Kim Jongkyu anak terseksi dan tertampan se SM Elementary School!"

O_O

"Dasar narsis! Hani kau tidak mau kan menikah dengan Jongkyu yang pesek itu kan?"

Jongkyu tertohok. Sekali lagi, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini berlagak layaknya orang yang sudah puber! Kita ini masih 7 tahun! Membicarakan hal seperti itu tidak ada gunanya!"

"Tapi kan tidak ada salahnya membicarakan masa depan **kita** Hani?"

Pertanyaan Jongkyu benar-benar membuat perempatan berwarna merah dikening Chanyeon.

"Membicarakan masa depan sih tidak masalah contohnya saja cita-cita tapi, kalau yang kita bicarakan tentang siapa yang saat dewasa nanti akan berciuman dengan kita itu tidak masuk akal! Lebih baik kita nikmati saja dulu kehidupan kecil kita!"

Chanyeon dan Jongkyu menatap Hani dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Benar-benar calon istri idaman.

Pikir mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Hani sayang, kenapa diam saja daritadi?"

Joonmyun songsaengim menegur Hani yang tengah duduk diam diatas perosotan. Tidak biasanya gadis ceria itu galau seperti itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa myunnie saengnim"

Joonmyun menghela nafas panjangnya, "Kalau ada masalah cobalah ceritakan pada saengnim. Aneh kan kalau gadis cantik dan ceria sepertimu tiba-tiba saja bersedih seperti ini?"

Hani memandang datar kearah saengnimnya dan Joonmyun merasa dejavu dengan kelakuan anak didiknya itu. Tolong sekali lagi, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa saengnim kalau Hani bercerita?

Joonmyun lalu mengangguk kemudian menurungkan Hani dari perosotan dan mendudukannya diayunan terdekat, "Sekarang apa masalahnya?"

Hening.

Gadis kecil itu masih belum bicara juga.

'sabar sabar sabar jadi guru tk memang musti ekstra sabar' batin Joonmyun.

"Ini soal eomma dan appa.." Hani lalu menoleh kearah Joonmyun. "Saengnim, eomma dan appa Hani sama sekali tidak pernah bertengkar sedangkan orangtuanya Jongkyu dan Chanyeon bisa saja bertengkar sesekali yah pengecualian untuk Chanyeon, dan Jongkyu bilang selesai bertengkar dan berbaikan hubungan keduanya berangsur lebih baik.."

Joonmyun hening.

"Hani bingung, kenapa eomma dan appa tidak pernah bertengkar?"

Joonmyun menangkan lagi satu keistimewaan dari murid-muridnya, perhatian mereka benar-benar besar. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeon yang mengeluh kesal dengan sikap orang tuanya yang selalu saja bertengkah sedangkan Hani adalah kebalikannya, ia justru heran kenapa orangtuanya tidak pernah bertengkar.

"Jadi keinginan Hani apa?"

"Aku ingin eomma dan appa bertengkar"

Kepala Joonmyun seperti tertimpa beton besar mendengar jawaban Hani, "Kenapa Hani malah meminta seperti itu?"

"Seperti yang Jongkyu bilang, selesai kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan berbaikan maka hubungan keduanya berangsur lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku ingin mereka seperti itu saengnim.."

"Tapi bukankah harusnya lebih baik tidak ada pertengkaran kan Hani sayang?"

"Itu buruk saengnim! Hubungan tanpa pertengkaran itu hambar! Datar! Pokoknya aku akan mencoba membuat eomma dan appa bertengkar untuk kali ini saja!"

"Ap- Han-Hani! Kau mau kemana sayang!" Joonmyun hanya mengelus dadanya. Ada anak yang berfikiran seperti itu, padahal kehidupan keluarganya sudah happily ever after.

.

.

.

"Makasih eonni"

"Ne Hani, jangan lupa kesini lagi ya"

Hani lalu melangkah pergi dari kedai bubble tea milik Taeyeon. Ia memang pelanggan tetap disana karna Hani memang sangat menyukai bubble tea. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Ia punya rencana bagus.

Tadi Hani datang kekedai bubble tea milik Taeyeon dan meminta foto Taeyeon seukuran 4x6, tak lupa juga membeli bubble tea rasa taro kesukaannya.

"Eomma appa! Hani pulang!"

Derap langkah kaki berlari langsung terdengar oleh Hani dan ia mendapati ibunya berlari sambil menghampiri Hani dengan tergesa-gesa, "Kau darimana saja sayang? Tadi appa menjemputmu disekolah dan Joonmyun bilang kau sudah pulang, eomma khawatir sekali sayang"

"Maafkan Hani eomma, ngomong-ngomong mana appa?"

"Oh dia tadi pergi mencarimu dan belum pulang sampai sekarang. Eomma akan menelponnya untuk segera pulang, kamu sekarang mandi dasar berandal kecil"

Hani tertawa kecil saat ibunya mencubit kecil hidungnya, ia lalu melepaskan tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan kamar ayah dan ibunya. Gadis kecil itu secara diam-diam masuk setelah mengetahui ibunya tengah pergi kedapur lagi. Ia menemukan dompet ayahnya yang tergeletak diatas meja, mungkin ayahnya sengaja tidak membawanya toh ayahnya pergi hanya untuk mencarinya bukan untuk berbelanja.

Dan dengan sengaja Hani memasukkan foto Taeyeon kedalam dompet Sehun.

.

.

.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak tau Luhoney! Aku tidak tau kenapa foto itu ada dalam dompetku!"

"Jangan panggil aku Luhoney! Aku tidak mau tau lagi aku pergi dari rumah ini! Jangan pernah anggap aku bagian dari hidupmu lagi Oh Sehun! Selamat tinggal!"

Luhan menyeret koper merahnya keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sehun yang meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Kumohon Luhoney! Aku minta maaf! Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya sayang!"

"Sudahlah! Aku muak denganmu Oh Sehun!"

Hani termangu dengan pemandangan yang ditontonnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau bertengkar itu….ternyata seperti ini.

Hani lalu keluar mengikuti arah kaki Sehun yang tetap mengharap Luhan untuk kembali. Dan ia bertemu Baekhyun atau eomma Chanyeon dengan sekantung plastik buah apel merah digenggamannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun dan hanya dijawab keheningan oleh anak sulung keluarga Oh itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang tuamu bertengkar Hani". Oh Hani hanya terdiam, "Kau tau, satu cerita yang dilontarkan appamu sewaktu reuni dirumahku beberapa waktu lalu?"

Mungkin kata-kata dari ibundanya Chanyeon berhasil menarik perhatian Hani sehingga gadis kecil itu menoleh kearahnya seolah-olah ingin tau kelanjutan dari kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Dulu, eomma dan appa mu itu sama seperti aku dan Chanyeol, Hani. Setidaknya sebelum mereka sepakat untuk menikah, mereka adalah pasangan yang selalu bertengkar. Hal sekecil apapun akan dibesar-besarkan dalam hubungan mereka. Waktu itu, secara tidak sengaja Luhan mendapati Sehun ditembak oleh gadis paling popular disekolah mereka dan Luhan langsung saja beranggapan bahwa Sehun menerima cinta gadis itu….

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sehun?"

Sehun terlihat tengah terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jiyeon. Siapa yang tidak kenal Jiyeon. Gadis cantik dan popular cucu dari pengusaha Park yang luar biasa kaya raya itu tadi menyatakan perasaanya pada Sehun.

"Jiyeon-ah aku yakin kau salah orang, kau kan-"

"Tidak Sehun..aku tidak salah, aku memilih orang yang tepat. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun" ucap Jiyeon sambil memeluk Sehun yang masih terlihat shock.

"Tung- Jiyeon-ah, jangan memelukku begit-"

**BRAK**

Sehun dan Jiyeon sama-sama memandangi pintu kelas musik yang mengambang tidak tertutup padahal tadi seingat Jiyeon ia sudah menutupnya.

"Kenapa terbuka? Apa tadi ada or- Hei Sehun! Kau mau kemana! Sehun! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun langsung saja meninggalkan Jiyeon yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, yang ia fikirkan hanya satu orang saat ini.

Kekasih satu-satunya, Luhan.

Ia yakin, Luhan pasti mendengar semua percakapan antara dirinya dengan Jiyeon tadi.

Sudah resiko memiliki Luhan yang notabene ceroboh dan suka salah paham.

"Lu…han.."

"Kita putus"

Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya, "Tidak sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu Luhan"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kudengarkan, menjauh dariku aku mau pulang"

Luhan lalu keluar dari kelas seraya memasang tas punggungnya, "Kau tau Sehun, mungkin kau menganggapku gila, karna aku…"

Namja manis itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap wajah sendu Sehun dibelakangnya. "-karna aku… aku sudah mengolah nama untuk anak kita kalau suatu hari nanti kita menikah. Tapi sepertinya aku harus segera melupakan hal itu, baiklah selamat tinggal Oh Sehun"

Derap langkah kaki Luhan bergema dikoridor itu. Sehun masih tetap memandangi punggung namja yang benar-benar-amat-sangat-luar-biasa-jos-ganjos-masi h dia cintai.

Dari ujung koridor terlihat Jiyeon yang tengah berlari ingin menghampiri Sehun, gadis cantik itu lalu berpapasan dengan Luhan. "Luhan?"

Entah Jiyeon sok polos atau dia memang tidak mengetahui hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun, ia menanyakan kenapa Luhan keluar dari kelas Sehun dengan muka sembab kemerahan serta air mata yang terus mengucur.

Dan Sehun mendengar pertanyaan Jiyeon yang terlampau nyaring itu.

Ya Tuhan, Sehun sudah membuat Luhannya menangis. Sehun benar-benar berdosa! Sehun kotor!

"Oh Luhan"

Seketika itu langkah kaki Luhan terhenti.

Jiyeon cengo.

Sehun derp.

Ini harusnya suasananya serius kenapa jadi kocak begini?

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

Luhan pun membalik badannya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Sehun meski jarak antar keduanya terpaut lumayan jauh. Ditengah-tengah ada Jiyeon, jongkok sambil cengo, soalnya dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Padahal dia biang keladinya.

"Aku bilang 'Oh Luhan'"

"Jangan seenaknya mengubah marga orang"

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah itu akan menjadi namamu suatu hari nanti?"

"Ap-"

"Jangan kau fikir hanya kau yang ingin membuat nama itu. Aku juga Luhan, aku juga sudah membuat nama untuk anak kita nanti. Aku bahkan sudah mengumpulkan uang dari dulu hanya untuk persiapan kita menikah dan segala yang kita perlukan dimasa depan. Aku juga sekarang belajar sama kakek bagaimana mengurus perusahaan Oh yang lama ditinggalkan itu. Aku bahkan..-

-aku bahkan… sudah membeli cincin dan menyediakan tempat untuk melamarmu nanti…"

AWWW SO SWEET~ – jiyeon.

Tanpa Luhan sadari ia meneteskan air matanya, "Kenapa.. kenapa kau mau melakukan itu semua demiku Sehun?"

Sehun lalu berjalan perlahan kearah Luhan, "Karna aku mencintaimu Luhan, aku sangat mencintaimu. Soal Jiyeon tadi, aku sama sekali belum menerimanya. Difikiranku hanya ada kamu Luhan, kamu seorang.."

IHH ASTAGA SO SWEET BANGEUD – jiyeon.

"Benarkah?" Luhan lalu mengikuti pergerakan Sehun. Hingga keduanya kini saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang lumayan intim.

"Tentu saja Luhan, kau mau kan menerimaku kembali?"

Luhan lalu mengangguk malu. Ia membiarkan Sehun memeluknya erat, melupakan keberadaan Jiyeon yang tengah mengelap air matanya dengan beberapa tissue.

'I-ini bahkan lebih so sweet dari film Thailand yang aku tonton kemarin' batin Jiyeon dalam hati.

"Ah Jiyeon, soal pernyataanmu tadi-"

"Tidak apa Sehun, aku mengerti. Ini semua salahku, aku yang tidak tahu mengenai hubungan kalian. Seandainya aku tahu, aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu kok. Sekarang aku malah menyetujui kalian" ucap Jiyeon senang. Setidaknya ia benar-benar tulus mengatakannya. "Dan untuk Sehun, kau jangan coba-coba membuat Luhan marah lagi. Kemungkinan terburuknya bisa lebih dari ini" sambung Jiyeon sambil berbisik ketelinga Sehun.

Sehun bingung. Yang membuat Luhan marah kan bukan dia, tapi Jiyeon sendiri? Gaje.

"Jiyeon…" Luhan lalu memeluk Jiyeon erat.

"Maaf ya Luhan, kamu jangan marah-marah lagi sama Sehun. Dia itu tulus sayang sama kamu, kalau kamu meninggalkan dia berarti kamu benar-benar makhluk Tuhan paling tolol yang pernah kukenal"

Meski kesal, Luhan akui Jiyeon ada benarnya juga.

"Yasudah, kalian pulanglah. Oh ya, kalau kalian menikah nanti jangan lupa kunjungi aku ya?"

Sehun dan Luhan pun mengangguk bersamaan dan pulang bersama.

Dengan tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan erat.

.

.

.

"Sejak itu, appa mu tidak berani lagi membuat masalah sekecil apapun dengan eomma-mu Hani"

Sungguh, Hani benar-benar menyesal akan keputusannya membuat orangtuanya bertengkar. Mungkin bukan bertengkar istilahnya karna yang sedang kesal hanya satu pihak saja.

"Baekki oppa, Hani mau ketempat eomma appa dulu!" teriak Hani sambil berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum kegirangan karna dipanggil oppa, bukannya ahjumma.

Diujung jalan sana, Hani dapat melihat ayahnya tengah berlutut dihadapan ibunya sambil memohon kata-kata maaf. Sekali lagi, Hani merasa amat sangat menyesal dan mencerca perbuatan bodohnya yang membuat keluarganya jadi seperti ini.

"Aku mohon Luhan, berikan aku kesempatan kali ini untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku mohon Luhan, aku mohon.."

"Cukup Oh Sehun! Jangan berlutut begitu! Kau membuatku malu! Pergi sana!"

Hani tau, ibunya itu adalah sosok yang tidak tegaan. Lihat saja dia, meski memaki-maki suaminya ia tetap mengeluarkan ekspresi yang lembut meski kalimat yang ia ucapkan bernada tinggi.

"Baiklah, aku dengarkan penjelasanmu Oh Sehun. 3 menit dari sekarang"

Sehun terdiam.

"Kenapa diam? Bukannya kau ingin menjelaskan semuanya padak-"

"Sayang, lihatlah kebelakangmu.."

Luhan pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun, dan ia mendapati gadis kecilnya berdiri dengan mata kemerahan serta berkaca-kaca.

"Ma-maafkan Hani…"

Kedua suami istri itu lalu langsung menghampiri anak mereka, "Hani sayang, kenapa minta maaf?"

"I-ini semua salah Hani -hiks- Maafkan Hani..hiks.."

"Memang Hani berbuat apa?"

Hani lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto Taeyeon, "Ini foto Taeyeon unni.."

"Iya eomma tau, dia selingkuhannya appamu"

"Tidak eomma!"

Sehun dan Luhan tercekat bersamaan. Jodoh.

"Maksud Hani apa?"

"Hani yang salah, Hani yang memasukkan foto Taeyeon unnie kedalam dompet appa. Hani ingin kalian bertengkar layaknya orangtua Jongkyu dan Chanyeon, habis Jongkyu bilang sehabis orangtua nya bertengkar dan berbaikan hubungan keduanya berangsur jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hani ingin kalian seperti itu, tapi ternyata Hani salah. Maafkan Hani, eomma..appa.."

Sehun dan Luhan pun saling memandang.

Dan tersenyum.

Rupanya ini hanya kesalah pahaman ulah gadis kecil mereka.

"Dengar Hani..", Sehun lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak gadis nya, "Rumah tangga itu memang selalu ada pertengkarannya, tapi appa tidak mau itu terjadi. Appa akan selalu berusaha membuat keluarga kecil kita bahagia. Appa tidak ingin kita saling melontarkan kata-kata kasar bernada tinggi. Dan..appa tidak ingin kehilangan istri appa tercinta, serta gadis kecilku yang cantik ini…"

Luhan dan Hani pun tersenyum senang, "Nah, ayo kita pulang", Sehun lalu mengangkat Hani berniat untuk menggendong anaknya itu.

"Tunggu appa"

Sehun lalu kembali menoleh kearah Hani, "Iya sayang?"

"Foto Taeyeon unnie ini boleh Hani buang?"

Sehun lalu mengangguk pasti.

**Meanwhile**

"hatchiim!"

"Taeng chagi, kau flu? Seharian ini kau sering sekali bersin"

Taeyeon lalu meletakkan dua buah bubble tea dimeja 'pelanggan spesial'nya dan ikut duduk bersamanya.

"aku juga tidak tau oppa, tapi aku merasa seharian ini ada yang membicarakanku"

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja"

"Iya, mungkin hanya hanya perasaanku saja. Taecyeon oppa, ini bubble tea coklatmu"

* * *

"Kita mau kemana eomma?" Tanya Hani pada Luhan yang sedang sibuk menceramahi Sehun.

"Kita mau ketempat seseorang sayang- aish! Sehoney! Sudah kubilang sehabis perempatan itu kita belok kiri kenapa kau lurus saja?"

"Seingatku, rumahnya lewat sini sayang"

"Tidak Sehoney sayang, lihat! Itu rumahnya! Aku benar kan?"

Hani hanya diam sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah seseorang, begitu kata ibunya.

"Hani ayo turun" Hani lalu turun dari dalam mobilnya dibantu oleh Sehun.

"Appa, ini rumah siapa? Kenapa besar sekali?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos anaknya, "Nanti kau akan tau sendiri sayang"

Hani lalu mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan kedepan pintu utama. Bel rumah besar itu tengah dimainkan oleh Sehun.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!", suara wanita dari dalam rumah mengagetkan Hani sekaligus memberikan dia rasa penasaran.

**CKREK**

Pintu besar itupun terbuka.

Menampakkan seorang wanita cantik terbalut dress coklat dengan bayi kecil digendongannya.

"Astaga, kalian.. Sehun? Luhan?"

Hani melihat ibunya langsung menghambur pelukan dengan wanita itu, seperti sedang melepas rindu.

"Appa.. ahjumma itu siapa?" Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hani, ia malah tersenyum.

"Luhan, apa gadis kecil ini anakmu? Cantik sekali? Mungkin dia bisa jadi teman Jinmi nanti, siapa namanya?" ucap Wanita itu seraya sedikit membungkuk menghadap Hani.

"Oh Hani"

"Nama yang sangat cantik, cocok sekali dengan parasnya"

"Anu.. ahjumma siapa?" Tanya Hani pelan takut menganggu percakapan ibunya dengan wanita tadi.

"Kau belum tau aku sayang? Astaga Sehun! Kau ini kejam sekali! Tidak mengenalkan aku dengannya.."

Hani hanya terdiam sedangkan Sehun tengah terkekeh dengan sendirinya.

"Hani sayang, kenalkan.. nama ahjumma..

-Park Jiyeon.."

* * *

**THE END**

SELESAI DALAM 3 BULAN DEMI APA! Habis waktu membuat ini idenya stuck, menghilang gitu aja. Pas lagi ada mood langsung aja saya sambung dan dalam waktu sore-malam-tengah malam akhirnya selesai. Dengan typo dan kegajean disana-sini, saya minta yang sebesar-besarnya. RCL nee?


End file.
